


Show Time

by Super_Lu



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NSFW Art, Romance, Sex, Short Story, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Lu/pseuds/Super_Lu
Summary: Maria and Jane couldn't afford to see the band they liked. Faced with the inability to enjoy the show, the two think of another way to have fun.





	Show Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story consider supporting me on kofi and check out my twitter for updates:  
https://ko-fi.com/A0A4ABS9  
https://twitter.com/Kokonoesensei

Maria pouted and stomped her feet, her face turning red. Beyond all else in this world, she hated her short stature the most. She looked up at the wooden fence, and gnashed her teeth with fury. She cursed the wood, the builders and everything down to the nails and dirt that held it up. 

“This sucks.” She grumbled, crossing her arms and falling backwards onto the wet grass. The water that had formed easily penetrated her light hoodie and t-shirt, an uncomfortable shivery running up her spine. Maria cursed, crossing her arms as she stared up at the night sky. Just beyond the fence, not too far away, the sound of music blared in the dark. So close yet so far. Maria hated not having the cash for fun things anymore. 

“You alright hun? Maria opened her eyes and smiled softly. Jane was staring down at her crestfallen girlfriend with a puzzled expression. Maria’s anger simmer down at the sight of her love and the red on her face dimmed from anger to a blush of embarrassment. 

“…I can’t reach.” Maria pouted, pointing at the fence. Jane chuckled, covering her mouth politely. Maria blushing harder pouting all the more and looking away. Jane sat on her knees, her hand slipping into her girlfriends wavy black hair and gently played with the strands. Maria’s pout slowly soothed to a contented smile, the feeling of Jane’s large hands comfortable on her scalp. 

“It is quite the pickle, isn’t it? We can’t afford to see the concert from the inside and you can’t reach the fence to sneak a peak. Such a tragedy has never been seen till now.” Jane sniffed dramatically, whipping an imaginary tear from her eye. Maria huffed loudly and pouted some more. If only there was something around she could stand on. Maria gasped, lifting her self up and quickly scanning her environment. Unfortunately, it was quite barren. Just grass, dirt and pebbles scattered about, with a few bulldozers in the far distance. 

“How much trouble do you think we’d get in if we ‘borrowed’ one of those doohickeys over there?” Maria asked, her face a visage of determination. Jane cackled, cradling Maria’s hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. 

“I don’t think GTA is the way to go honey. But I think I have a good idea.” Jane said, rising up and standing at her full height. Before Maria could ask what she had in mind, Jane quickly lifted her off the ground with ease and carried her like some sort of fairy tale prince. “Just leave it to me, princess” Jane joked. Maria felt her heart beating hard inside her chest. Jane grunted, lifting her much smaller girlfriend high into the air, gently placing her on her shoulders. 

“Dude! What the hell?!” Maria laughed. Jane smiled and shifted her weight around, she herself able to see beyond the fence without issue. 

“Easier to see now?” Jane asked. Maria gasped, the lights too beautiful to describe. The crowd way hype and the band was killer, the steam visible from the crowds evaporating sweat. Maria bounced up and down, moving the top of her body to the rhythm of the music, the sound much cleared without the stupid wood to block it all. Soon Maria was lost within the guitar rifts and blasting booms of the snares, Jane content with feeling her girlfriend wiggle about happily than pay attention to the show. 

The song ended and the crowd cheered. Maria took a deep breath, feeling her sweat dripping down her back and her face. She took off her hoodie and threw it to the ground, embracing the cool autumn air. Jane smiled, feeling the warmth radiating from Maria. She could feel her heavy breaths and her body shiver in delight with. Jane couldn’t help but bite her lip. 

“Having a good time?” Jane asked. Maria only nodded, her face flushed and a dopey smile plastered on her face. Jane smiled mischievously, a flush forming in her face. “Would you like me to make this even better?” 

Maria looked puzzled, one eye brow raising in curiosity. Jane laughed. “Trust me.”

Jane grunted, lifting Maria by her thighs and holding her above her head. Maria gasped, feeling herself rock back and forth as she balanced delicately. “Please don’t move to much honey. Don’t want you to fall.” Jane grunted. With a big push, Jane launched Maria into the air. Maria screamed, Jane catching her easily and placing her back on her shoulder. Yet Jane’s face no longer faced the concert, but was looking right up Maria’s skirt, her panties clearly visible. 

“Oh ho. Looks like someone is a bit excited, huh?” Jane giggled, seeing the stain on Maria’s panties. Maria couldn’t say anything. It took all her power not to moan from feeling Jane’s breath on her crouch. She could only nod in reply, her hand covering her mouth and her small moans. Jane smiled. 

“Would you like me to take care of this, dear?” Jane asked. Maria nodded again. She took one hand and reached into her skirt, moving her panties to the side. 

“Just…make it quick.” Maria mumbled. Without another word, Jane grabbed the small of Maria’s back and edged her closer. Jane took a deep breath and blew gently on Maria’s bare pussy. Maria let out a sharp yelp, her thighs squeezing against Jane’s temples. Jane stuck her tongue out, slowly, moving closer and closer to Maria’s sit. She took a long lick, Maria having to bite her lip to avoid screaming out. 

“Just one lick and you’re already like this?” Jane teased. She cranked her neck forward, giving her tongue more to explore. She licked and lapped furiously, her tongue deep inside and exploring and tasting as much as possible. Maria screamed out as the next song started, her yell lost in the cheers of the crowd. 

Jane’s tongue slowly circled Maria’s swollen clit. Maria could barely see anymore, her eyes teary from the intensity of Jane’s vicious assault, yet Jane couldn’t stop. The heat and smell radiating put her in some kind of a trance. Jane wanted more, tongue darting in and out of Maria’s pussy, lapping up as much of her cum as possible. Like an explorer lost in a desert, Jane found her oasis and wanted to drink as much as possible. 

Maria was seeing stars, her eyes glazed over in a veil of lust. The concert seemed so far away now, and her focus was simply on feeling her girlfriend’s tongue going in and out of her folds. She gripped her fingers around Jane’s hair and head. The sandy blond curls felt so soft. Without a second thought she pushed her in deeper, needing to feel more. She was desperate for more, and Jane was more than happy to oblige. 

Maria’s hand pushing more and more with every lick and nibble. Maria started to moan even louder, her body twitching and her breaths coming labored. Jane gave Maria’s clit one last, loving kiss, before Maria broke, cum exploding out and covering her face. Maria screamed, the crescendo masking her release and soothing her after glow, the silence a golden gift. 

Jane lifted her limp girlfriend off her shoulder, placing her gingerly on the soft grass. As Maria caught her breath, Jane went about laying her jacket on the ground, clearing and rocks she could find. 

“Wha…what are you up to?” Maria gasped, still struggling to speak. Jane lifted her and gingerly laid her on the jacket. 

“Well…I was thinking…if you were down to keep going…” Jane mumbled, blushing slightly and she popped open her jeans and unzipped her pants. Her boner was clearly struggling against her panties, the fabric stretched painfully taught. 

“…Well someone got excited, huh?” Maria said, stifling a laugh. Jane blushed intensified, to embarrassed to reply. Maria pulled herself up and leaned onto Jane’s lap. “Let’s get you warmed up a bit before the main course.” She lifted Jane’s panties, seeing her girlfriends dick twitch in the cool night air. She took her hand and slowly started to run it up and down the shaft, gripping it tightly and increasing her pace. Jane panted, her hips pushing upwards with each stroke, soft whines escaping her lips. 

“Careful hun, someone might hear you.” Maria joked, hearing the next song starting up beyond the fence. Jane bit her lip, using one hand to steady herself and the other to cover her mouth. Maria finally let go of Jane’s cock, smiling as she inched her face closer and closer. Maria couldn’t help but lick her lips as she gazed her her girlfriends girth. She gave the cock a few small kisses, licking the shaft lightly as Jane twitched and moaned with every pass. 

“Please…Maria…” Jane begged, tears in her eyes. Maria nodded, placing her lips on the tip of her dick and opened her mouth, slowly taking her girlfriend in her mouth. Jane almost screamed, the warmth from Maria’s mouth penetrating and hitting every nerve. Maria began to bob her head up and down while her tongue danced around the shaft, going slow at first but not waiting to long to pick up the pace. Jane moaned, tears freely flowing from her eyes. With every bob of Maria’s head, Jane grasped the grass and let out a bust of noise, unable to keep quiet. 

With a pop, Maria let her girlfriend’s dick out, a trail of precum connecting her lips with the head. “You can give it but definitely cant take it, huh?” Maria asked. Jane could only pant, still so hard and needy. Maria leaned back, lifting up her skirt and slipping off her soaking panties. “Come on. I want you so bad.” She spread open her lips, and Jane was sure she could feel the heat from her loins. Like a moth to the flame Jane was on top of her, kissing her all over as her dick was just inches from her lovers cunt. 

The band started up again. It was as if the music was a million miles away, but it was just a backdrop to the real show. Jane plunged forward, her dick easily sliding in to Maria. The music came to life and the crowd cheered, as Jane took slow thrusts, enjoying the feeling of Maria’s pussy gripping her dick. It was so warm, so tight. She wondered if Maria was ever this tight before, but didn’t bother to think to long about it, just living in the moment. 

“Come on Jane…you don’t have to be so gentle.” Maria panted, hooking her legs around Jane’s back and pushing her in further. “Fucking make me scream.” 

Jane nodded. She picked up the pace, thrusting her hips as hard as she could, feeling herself go deeper and deeper. Evey thrust Maria moaned, on the brink of screaming, her eyes unfocused as she became lost in every motion. Jane went faster, feeling herself edging close and close to exploding. Maria felt it coming as well, her legs gripping around Jane’s body, her hands gripping her lovers arms. They yelled in unison, Jane’s cum filling Maria up as much as it could. Maria could only blush, feeling her insides feel so warm and nice. 

The song came to its climax, as Jane lifted Maria off her coat, and shoved her down as far as she could. Maria and Jane came, their screams mixed with the rest of the crowds. Silence enveloped the area, Jane and Maria falling on the jacket. The crowd erupted into cheers, as the two loves looked into one another's eyes, smiles wide on their lips. 

“Best…concert…ever.” Maria panted, kissing Jane as the echoes of the concert faded away into the dark night.


End file.
